20 Things
by x0kimberly
Summary: Mitchie goes to the pharmacy one day and a silly magazine quiz catches her eye.. SMITCHIE:ONE SHOT, FLUFFY!


**Hopefully this took me outta my non-writing funk. And thanks to Eclipse Illusion (I believe that's her username, I'm not quite sure!), I have a part of a chapter written for Fall For You! So look out for that soon. Here's a quick one shot that I felt like writing based off a myspace bulletin I saw!**

**The things centered and bolded for this story are the things that 'mr Romeo' does, and the italics after it is Mitchie's flashback.**

* * *

**'Have you found Mr. Romeo? 20 things your boy should do!' **

Mitchie laughed at the quiz that caught her attention on the cover of the magazine in the pharmacy. She picked it up and made her way to the register to pay.

"You're Shane Gray's girlfriend, aren't you?" The cashier asked.

Mitchie blushed, "Yeah, that's me."

"Oh my gosh, can I have your autograph? My daughter loves you!"

"Sure," She smiled and quickly wrote out an autograph before leaving. Mitchie got into her car and headed home. When she got home, she unplugged her phone from the charger.

1 New Text:  
Hey Mitchie, I miss you tons. I hope you had a great day. Love you. xoxo Shane

Mitchie smiled at the generous note and returned her phone to the charger.

She opened to page 34 and began the little quiz that caught her attention in the first place.

**Is your boyfriend Prince Charming? Here are 20 things your boyfriend should do!**

**1. Touch her waist.**

"_Mitchie! Mitchie come back here," Shane called. Mitchie ran across the field and hid behind the giant oak tree. Her heart was beating fast from the enormous amount of energy she was giving off. The two children at heart were playing hide and seek tag with each other. She felt two soft hands land over her eyes._

"_I found you!" Shane said, spinning her around. He placed her against the tree._

_Mitchie giggled, "That you did."_

_Shane ran his hands down her arms and played with the hem of her shirt. He hands under the fabric and let them rest on her waist._

"_I love you," Shane murmured._

_Mitchie put her arms around his neck, "I love you too." _

**2. Talk to her.**

"_What's your favorite color?" Shane asked, walking down the gray pavement._

"_Red, what's yours?" Mitchie responded, swinging their hands back and forth._

"_Blue," Shane grinned. "What's your favorite thing in the whole entire world?" _

_Mitchie giggled at the question and looked down at their intertwined hands, "You are my dear."_

"_Oh well I'm sorry 'cause you're not my favorite thing." Shane apologized. "Talking to you is my favorite thing, because talking to you makes everything so much easier for me."_

_Mitchie grinned her big grin and after unhooking their hands, she put her arm around his waist._

"_I lied," She whispered. "Just being with you is my favorite thing." _

**3. Give her your jacket.**

_The last day of Camp Rock was always hard on everyone. People would exchange numbers, cry, hug, kiss, and some would just be happy to get out of there. One couple, though, was different. They were scared to leave Camp Rock._

"_What if you leave me?" Mitchie whispered, shivering slightly as they walked to her mother's catering truck._

"_I won't leave you Mitchie, how many times do I have to tell you?" Shane reassured her. _

_Mitchie sighed, "But Shane.. you could have someone like Camilla Swift, or Taylor Belle. They're so much skinnier, prettier, better than me."_

"_But they're __not__ you. And there's one thing that you will always be better looking in then them," Shane grinned._

"_What are you talking about?" Mitchie asked._

"_My jacket," Shane said, taking off his jacket. He slid it off of his shoulders and spun her around to slide it onto hers. "I want you to keep this and wear it when you miss me. You're the only girl, heck; you're the only person that can ever wear my jacket. So if your friends ask you for it, tell them to back off."_

_Mitchie hugged Shane tightly, her hot tears marking his shirt, "I'm going to miss you so much."_

"_I know Mitchie, I know. I'm going to miss you just as much," Shane said softly. "So much." _

**4. Kiss her slowly.**

_It was the most perfect night; quiet and soft. The dark sky was dimly lit with the full moon and the million stars hanging over their heads. No words were said between the couple; just soft breaths were let out of their noses. It was so quiet that if a pin were to drop, the earth beneath them would shatter with an echo. It was peaceful and calming to both teenagers. They reached the lake that glossed over with reflections. Shane stopped walking and put his arms around Mitchie from behind. Her heart pounded in her chest as he spun her around softly so that their eyes could connect. He pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and leaned in. Slowly his eyes closed, and hers fluttered shut. The second their lips met, her delicate hand rested against the palm of his cheek. Shane moved his lips slowly against hers, making the kiss top off the perfect night. When they pulled away, he broke the silence._

"_I love you." _

_He was the first person to ever tell her those words._

**5. Hug, hold, and laugh with her. **

_Shane and Mitchie were seated on the black sofa couch. Mitchie was rested up against Shane's chest and he was holding her tightly as the movie played. _

"_Patrick! We need to save the Krusty Krab! The Patty's are missing!" Spongebob's voice rang through the teen's ears, caushing them to laugh._

"_I love how we're so immature," Mitchie giggled._

"_I love your laugh," Shane said, stroking her cheek tenderly._

_Mitchie blushed, "I love yours."_

_The two teens watched the rest of the movie laughing at each other and throwing popcorn into each other's hair. _

"_Mitchie, it's time for Shane to go home now," Connie said, appearing in the door._

_Mitchie whined, "But Mom.."_

"_No buts Mitchie. You'll see him tomorrow. It was nice seeing you, Shane," Connie walked back upstairs._

_Shane laughed, "Listen to your mom. Let's go."_

_I walked Shane out to his car to say our goodbyes._

"_I had a lot of fun Mitch," Shane smiled. "We're doing this again tomorrow night."_

_I laughed, "We're so crazy."_

"_I know." Shane whispered and put his arms around me, wrapping me in a tight hug. "I know."_

**6. Invite her somewhere.**

"_So what are you doing tomorrow?" Shane asked, flipping himself upside down on his bed._

_Mitchie put the nail polish painter back in the tube, "Oh, perhaps I'll be hanging out with a boy that has an ego twenty times the size of my house."_

"_Hey, that's not true!" Shane laughed. "And even if it is, you still love me."_

"_Of course I do."_

"_Good," Shane said, smiling. "So, maybe tomorrow, I was thinking you would want to go to the carnival with me, Jason and Nate? I think it'll be fun, and you can meet Nate's girlfriend Caitlyn."_

_"I'd love to," Mitchie smiled. "It sounds fun."_

"_It will be." Shane said._

**7. Let her be with you when you're with your friends.**

"_Mitchie, this is Nate," Shane said, pointing to a boy with extremely curly hair. "This is Caitlyn, Nate's girlfriend," Shane said, pointing to a girl wearing bright orange skinny jeans, a black tee shirt, and black converse. "And this is Jason, one of the most random people you'll ever meet. Everyone, this is Mitchie, the most amazing girl ever."_

_Mitchie blushed, "Hi."_

_"Dude you and I are going to be best friends!" Caitlyn said, hooking her arm around Mitchie's. "What do you like to do?"_

"_Cait, she's my girlfriend," Shane said, tugging on her arm and pulling Mitchie to him. Shane kissed the back of her head and rested his chin on top of her head. "Where are we going first?"_

"_I KNOW!" Jason jumped up and ran over to the game. "I can win a bird here! Please Shane! Please!" _

"_Fine," Shane sighed and Mitchie laughed._

"_I like him, he's funny," Mitchie smiled. "Nate's quiet."_

_"He's shy," Shane shrugged. "Which is funny because Caitlyn's so random."_

"_Let's go Shane! We're going on the roller coaster," Nate said._

_Mitchie took Shane's hand as they got in line for the ride. "Can I sit with you?"_

"_Do you really have to ask that?" Shane asked._

**8. Smile at her when you're talking to your friends and she's talking to hers.**

"_So, it seems like you and Shane are pretty close," Caitlyn said. They were all gathered at Shane's house for a picnic. Caitlyn and Mitchie were talking over by the chairs and Shane was with the boys by the grill._

_Mitchie shrugged, "I guess so."_

"_Has he said I love you?" Caitlyn asked._

"_Yeah," Mitchie grinned. "And it was so romantic when he did. The whole night we just walked in silence and then he kissed me so softly and slowly and then he whispered it."_

_Caitlyn awed, "I wish Nate would do something like that!"_

_Mitchie looked over at Shane and he turned over and smiled at her. She waved and smiled back lightly._

"_That boy is so crazy for you," Caitlyn shook her head. "He's whipped."_

**9. Take pictures with her.**

"_Mitchie," Shane whined. "Why won't you let me take one picture of us?"_

"_Because I look like crap!" Mitchie groaned. "Shane please."_

_Shane pouted. "Mitchie you look beautiful right now!"_

_Mitchie looked at his pout and walked up to him, kissing him square on the lips. Shane pressed the camera button on his phone and Mitchie pulled away, gasping._

"_You're so mean!" Mitchie whined. Shane grinned._

"_I love the picture," He said, showing it to her._

_Mitchie smiled, "Send that to me."_

"_Of course my love," Shane kissed her cheek. "Get ready so we can go out."_

**10. Pull her onto your lap.**

"_Shane," Mitchie giggled. "Shane stop!"_

_Shane pushed her down on the couch and continued to tickle her stomach furiously. Mitchie squirmed underneath him and Caitlyn, Nate and Jason walked in._

"_Wow, keep it G," Caitlyn smirked, popping open a can of soda._

_Shane rolled off of Mitchie and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her into his lap._

"_It was G, we were having a tickle fest," Shane responded._

"_Mhm," Caitlyn sipped her soda. "And Nate and I don't kiss every five minutes."_

_Jason groaned, "Ew don't remind me."_

_Nate turned a red color and Mitchie adjusted her position in Shane's lap. _

_"So, what movie are we watching?" Nate asked._

**11. When she says she loves you, deny it and fight back.**

_Mitchie and Shane were walking through the snow with their hands tightly wrapped around each other so that they would stay warm. Mitchie looked down at their numb, intertwined hands and smiled._

"_I love you," She sighed._

"_Nut-uh, I love you way more." Shane grinned._

"_That's impossible because I love you for a lot of reasons. Your hair, your eyes, and your lips," Mitchie teased._

_Shane kissed her hands, "I love you because you are one of the most amazing people I've ever met. You always know what to say and you can always cheer me up. I can count on you with anything and I can tell you anything."_

**12. When her friends say, 'I love her more then you,' deny it, fight back, hug her tight so she can't get to her friends.**

"_I love her WAY more! I've known her longer!" Shane said._

"_Yeah but I share pads with her!" Caitlyn argued._

_Shane scoffed, "I'm a guy! I should be happy that I don't share pads with my girlfriend!"_

_"I know what she's going through! I feel the same things as her!" Caitlyn said._

"_But I help her get through her problems!" Shane said, grabbing Mitchie and holding her against him. "I love her more because I can kiss her without being gay." Shane kissed Mitchie softly on the lips before smiling. "I love you."_

"_I love you too," Mitchie grinned and rested her head on his shoulder._

**13. Hug her from behind the waist and tell her she's beautiful.**

_Mitchie and Caitlyn were at the mall without the guys, shopping for Nate's birthday._

_"Ugh, I don't know what to get him!" Caitlyn groaned. "He's so complicated."_

_Mitchie laughed, "No, you are. You're making this so much harder then it really is."_

_"What should I get him?" Caitlyn asked._

"_Hmm," Mitchie shrugged. "I don't know! I'm not his girlfriend!" _

_Caitlyn groaned and stopped in mid-walk, "A guitar!" She turned left into the music shop and Mitchie followed._

"_Should I get him a Gibson?" Caitlyn asked._

_"Su- ah!" Mitchie squealed when she felt two arms go around her waist._

"_Hey beautiful, what are you doing here?"_

**14. Tell her the way you feel about her.**

_Mitchie and Shane were walking carefully to the canoes after the final jam performance. Shane noticed her shivering lightly._

"_Are you cold?" He asked._

"_A little," Mitchie responded. Shane put his arm around her gently and Mitchie blushed._

"_You did amazing tonight," Shane complimented. "You should've won."_

_Mitchie shrugged, "I didn't do that good. Peggy deserved it, and besides, I was kicked out of final jam because of Tess."_

"_I never really liked her," Shane said. "She's too clingy and fake. Not real, like you."_

"_But I lied," Mitchie mumbled. "I'm just as fake as her."_

_Shane looked at Mitchie, "You don't know how many lies that girl has probably said. Your one lie doesn't change much about you. Plus, look at you. You're not caked in make up, and your hair is naturally gorgeous. You look fine. You don't need to put on glittery outfits and silver heels to make yourself pretty, because you already are."_

_Mitchie blushed, "No that's not true. Shane if I were to take off my cover up, you would see so many pimples it's not even funny."_

"_I don't care," Shane shook his head. "You'd still be beautiful."_

_Mitchie looked down modestly. "But why me? Why not Tess? She's gorgeous, skinny, talented…"_

"_So are you!"_

"_No, Shane," Mitchie shook her head. "I'm none of them."_

_"Yes you are Mitchie. You don't see it but everyone else does. Look at your smile, you're so happy. And you are extremely skinny and talented. You know that." Shane responded._

_Mitchie sighed, "I don't think so."_

_"Well I do," Shane let out a shaky breath. "Mitchie, I really like you. Not as a friend, but as a girlfriend."_

_Mitchie's head snapped up, "Really?"_

_"Really."_

**15. If it seems like something is wrong, ask her. If she says nothing, it means she doesn't want to talk about it. Just hug her.**

_Mitchie was sitting at the park, her knees curled up and her head rested on them. She was staring out at the lake and sighed. The spring air filled her lungs._

"_Mitch? Is that you?"_

_Mitchie turned around and saw Shane. "Hi, Shane."_

"_Hey," Shane sat next to her. "You alright?"_

"_I guess," Mitchie responded plainly, not even kissing his cheek in response to his kiss on her cheek._

_Shane tucked hair behind her ear, "What's wrong, beautiful?"_

"_Nothing," Mitchie turned away from his touch and looked down._

_Shane pulled her into his lap and put his arms around her, hugging her lightly. "I'm here for you."_

"_I know," Mitchie whispered. They sat in silence for a little while more until Mitchie spoke up. "Everything's falling apart, Shane. My mom's catering business is slowing and my dad's having trouble with the shop."_

"_Hey," Shane lifted up her chin. "If you eve need help, I'm here. I'm a rockstar."_

"_I could never ask you to do that."_

_"So don't ask, just take," Shane kissed her forehead softly._

**16. Text message her in the morning and tell her to have a good day at school and that you miss her.**

_Mitchie groaned and woke up to her annoying alarm. _

"_Mitchie, wake up!" Connie called._

"_I'm waking up," Mitchie shouted. She rolled out of bed and turned on her phone. She got dressed in blue jeans and an orange ¾ sleeve shirt. Mitchie brushed out her hair, straightened it, and side-swept her bangs. After applying her makeup, her phone began to ring._

_1 New Text Msg!_

_Good morning beautiful :) have a good day at school. I love you so much, and I miss you. xo_

_Mitchie smiled and responded: Good morning handsome ;) have a great day. I love you and miss you too! xoxo_

**17. When you are alone, hold her and kiss her.**

"_Mitch what if they don't like me?" Shane asked, walking up the steps._

"_Who can't like you?" Mitchie asked. Shane was meeting her family for the first time and hell, he was nervous._

"_Uh, them," Shane said. "Mitchie, please I'm nervous."__  
Mitchie giggled, "Don't be." She opened the door and her 13 year old cousin squealed._

"_I thought you were kidding when you said Shane Gray was your boyfriend!" The girl squealed. "Oh my gosh I'm going to marry you!"_

_Shane smiled, "Alright, sound's good. I'm already married to other girls so…"_

"_I don't care," She said dreamily._

_Mitchie laughed, "Shane, you've just met my cousin, Jamie."_

"_AH!" Jamie screamed and ran away._

_Shane grinned, "That was funny." Shane's eyes traveled across the room and he sighed when no one arrived. He quickly kissed Mitchie and hugged her tightly. "I can't wait to meet the rest of them."_

**18. Take her for long walks at night, lie down under the stars and let her listen to your heart.**

"_Come on," Shane took Mitchie's hand and led her away from the party at Caitlyn's house._

"_Where are we going?" Mitchie asked._

_Shane linked their fingers together, "For a walk."_

_Mitchie sighed in content as they reached their favorite place: the park. Shane smiled as they reached the big oak tree and Mitchie sat against it._

"_Lay down," Shane said, patting the space next to him._

_Mitchie sighed and turned on her side so she could rest her head upon his chest. She put her arm around his torso and inhaled softly._

"_You're a musician," Mitchie said softly. "I can hear it in your heartbeat."  
__  
"How so?" Shane asked, stroking her hair._

_Mitchie slid her hand under his shirt and traced her fingers over his abs.  
__  
"It's got the same beat every time, like a drum, or the guitar strumming. It's repetitive and soothing," Mitchie smiled._

**19. Comfort her when she cries and wipe away her tears.**

"_Sh..Shane," Mitchie cried. Shane opened the bedroom door and saw Mitchie curled up on her bed, crying hysterically._

"_Mitchie? What's wrong baby?" Shane asked, kneeling down at her side. He ran his fingers through her hair quickly, trying to calm her down. "Shh, calm down. Tell me what's wrong."_

"_D-dad," Mitchie choked. She wrapped her arms around Shane and pulled on his shirt tightly. She clenched and unclenched the cloth, releasing anger. _

_Shane kissed her forehead softly, "Your dad did what?"_

"_My dad," Mitchie sobbed. "He cheated on mom." Mitchie felt tears roll down her face as Shane held her closer. "That's why his shop was going downhill, he was busy with other girls. I hate him, I hate him."_

_Speechless at her words, Shane captured her in a kiss. He felt her freeze in shock at first, but soon she slowly and painfully kissed back. Her trembling lips made it hard to kiss him. Shane took a hold of her wobbly hands and squeezed them tightly._

_He pulled away and whispered, "Hey, listen to me Mitchie. Your dad is confused right now, and I understand that you're mad at him. He's being unlawful to you and your mother, you have every right to be mad at him."_

"_I know I do," Mitchie said. "I just can't believe he did that."_

_Shane wiped underneath her eyes, "want to know one man that would never, ever, let you down?"_

"_Who?" Mitchie whispered._

"_Me."_

**20. Always remind her that you'll always love her.**

_Mitchie curled up to Shane carefully. She saw his eyes flutter open._

"_Mitch?" He whispered._

"_I couldn't sleep," Mitchie responded. "I have so much on my mind and I can't wake up mom."_

"_So you walked to my house?" Shane asked, sitting up and turning on his dimly lit light._

_Mitchie nodded sheepishly._

"_That's dangerous," Shane mumbled. "Gosh you're crazy."_

_At that moment, Shane caught a look at her appearance. Her eyes were bloodshot and tearstreaks were evident on her face._

"_Mitch," Shane whispered. "Are you ok?"_

_Mitchie lifted up her head and shook it slowly. "I mean, I will be. Now? No. But that's why I'm here, because you'll do what I need you to do."_

"_And what's that?" Shane asked, turning off the light. He laid down beside Mitchie and pulled her to him. He began to rub her arm, soothing her to sleep._

"_Exactly what you are doing; taking my mind off of it. I love you," Mitchie mumbled. "Just don't break my heart like dad did to mom… please."_

"_I could never," Shane whispered. "Never, ever. I will always, always love you, baby."_

Mitchie closed the magazine after reading all 20 and checking them all off. She smiled and grabbed her phone off the shelf.

To: Shane  
Hey Romeo, I love you too. :) - Mitchie

_**-END-**_

**

* * *

**

**Flufffff. Review.**


End file.
